


Friend In A Box

by Leopardmask



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Crack, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Inside jokes among friends, season 7, slime physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask/pseuds/Leopardmask
Summary: Hypno spends the day clearing up his boxes.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Friend In A Box

Hypno put the last box away, stretched, and dusted off his hands. He didn't have as fancy of a storage system as some of the other redstoners, but it was so satisfying getting everything cleaned up.

He opened his door and stepped out to do one last check at his various build sites. 

Outside, a single, undyed shulker box sat in the middle of the path. Hypno frowned. He was fairly sure that hadn't been there before; he would have noticed it on his first pass. 

What was even in it, anyway? Hypno walked over and lifted the lid.

A familiar, blue face stared back at him from inside.

"Jevin??" Hypno asked, bemused.

Jevin grinned. Somehow, he had crammed himself perfectly into the box, and looked quite comfortable there. He reformed one arm and waved. "Guess what?"

Hypno raised his eyebrows.

"You smell." Jevin cackled, reached up, and closed the box.


End file.
